


All Souls Academy

by RuneLyer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Academy, I'm really bad at updating.., Multi, OC, Original Character(s), School, cursing, love problems, probably will be a sequel, some lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneLyer/pseuds/RuneLyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an academy in a place no one has ever heard of and no one will ever know. It's hidden away from the world, in a place none of the most intelligent people could ever find. </p><p>Unless you're not alive, of course.</p><p>Mix in Ayumi's friends trying to figure out their love life and her own love life, fighting for equality, (for a reason no one can fathom yet) and trying to graduate on top of everything, Ayumi Makoto's life is anything but easy.</p><p>But she wouldn't have it any other way. Since she's nearly dead, what's to lose, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Bleach fanfic. If I get a couple characteristics wrong, then I'm sorry.  
> I do think this fic won't be updated all the time, but probably around next month. February. It won't go into March, but it's not going to be updated immediately unless I have a sudden flash of inspiration or something.  
> Thanks, and Enjoy!

In a place far, far, away, there is a school called All Souls Academy for people who are dead. 

This place is not far away, to be exact, it is actually somewhere no one really recognizes. As a whole, they call it Soul City, since the structures aren't limited to just the Academy. There is a town, a town where souls that got chosen to stay in Soul City live happily. Surrounding it all is dense, thick black forest where creatures called Anima dwell. 

These creatures take any form they wish, usually an animal or some kind of plant, and they attack the Soul City randomly and at total whim. If they end up eating your body, they get stronger and you become an Anima. 

No one has ever dared to venture into the Blackwood Forest, except for students of the Higher Academy of Spiritus, the school where graduates of All Souls Academy go. It's a place that have the most intelligent, most agile, most swift, elegant, beautiful, and strong students. 

There, students pledge their lives to one of three options- Cora, which is taking care of the souls inside Soul City and making sure that none get injured or hurt. Cora also takes care of the young souls that aimed for rebirth and came back to Soul City as a baby instead of their real age. 

There is also Cognitis, or just Cogs for short, which has the most intelligent and hard working people who research the odd weather of the Soul City, and make inventions to make life easier for everyone. 

Then there are the most popular and most difficult division to succeed in- Gladius. The Gladius branch single handedly attacks the Blackwood Forest to minimize the damage done to the city, and is usually right there when the Anima do end up attacking, along with the attack division of the Cora. 

There are three, and they work and harmonize with each other to make sure that Soul City works seamlessly well. The only small changes usually occur when new students come through the Portal, which makes Anima attacks more frequent for a short while. 

The Portal is a door from this world to the living, where souls that died and want a second chance come. The All Souls Academy is made up of students who came through the Portal and students who had matured enough from the nursery in the town part of Soul City to come as students. 

And they live there, and whatever, happy life, yada yada, and then there was a girl. 

A girl who remembered. 

In Soul City, all of the people there had absolutely no recollection of their past life, and usually come through the Portal disoriented, confused, and scared. 

However, she was different. She remembered everything, and because of that, she was the most strong-willed. Or was she really strong-willed? Was it just the wisdom and knowledge not to feel depressed at the fact that she died? 

Now, she looks at me, with eyes that hurt, eyes that yearn, and eyes that remember, and because they remember it's painful. But she quickly gets back up to her feet, and she just stares at me, as if she knows everything already. 

Yoruichi is next to me, and her eyes flare with gold, her soul energy swirling and writhing at the appearance of such an unnatural creature. 

But she wasn't a creature. She was a girl. A girl who desperately needed, more than anything, someone to tell her that everything was alright. So I walked over, and held her in my arms. 

For a moment, we just stood there, my arms shaking and tightly gripping the girl, and for a second, she is emotionless, before drops of water drip onto my shirt, and the girl starts sobbing, sobbing like everything in her life is falling apart. 

And it had. Yoruichi, surprisingly joined me, and we all stood there, a broken girl in our arms, crying and not knowing what else to really think. 

After another minute, the girl's weight leans into me, and I see that she has fallen asleep. The one common thing about her, since a soul's trip through the Portal takes a lot of energy. 

Taking the girl into her arms, Yoruichi flash stepped away from the balcony, probably to one of the rooms in the wing for new arrivals. 

I take my hat in my hands and stare at it, twirling it around. The wind blew faintly, and growls in the distance, so far away they could barely be heard, roared. The Anima again. 

I readjusted my hat, and taking my cane in hand, quietly returned inside. That girl was the start of something, and I was sure of that. 

My name is Kisuke Urahara. And here starts the story of the girl that remembered. 

Ayumi Makoto.

Walk forward in life confidently, and with truth. A name that suited her to a frightening extent.

That was the beginning of her story. Will your hear it out the end? 

Do you have the strength to do it? 

Do you have the ability, the way of mind to be able to see through this story? 

Do you walk truthfully through life? 

Even if there is a no in any of these answers, you will probably keep reading. That is the nature of human beings. So read on, reader. Read on.


	2. The Last New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am sorry that this took a really long time to update, but after midterms and just general writer's block, I finally found it1 The second chapter! AND THE DRAMA CONTINUES!!!

It was a bright day in Soul City. 

The sun was shining warmly, the sky was a wonderful blue, and the temperature was just right, at a 67 degree temperature with a bit of a breeze. Most of the lights in the academy were turned off since the sunlight was so strong it lit all the corridors. 

So why the hell was I so nervous?! It was the best time, the best day, the best me, but I was still hesitating! 

I looked down at my black comfortable bootcut jeans, my red and black checkered Converse sneakers, my white t-shirt that said "Laugh!" in red letters, and the black hoodie with red, black, and white checkered pattern on the inside that I wore comfortably. Dressed to blend into the background and pretty much matching. Check. 

I pulled out the mirror that Yoriuchi had given me for "fashion emergencies" and checked my face. Brown eyes not too nervous, not too outgoing, not too much of anything! Lips a little chapped but okay! No dirt or weird things on my face from breakfast! Check. I was never going to use this mirror again. It went against my pride. But still, check. 

Combing my fingers through my brown hair I checked for any ridiculously out of place strands, and found none, my hair a little wavy in certain places but okay. Since I had ramrod straight hair during my childhood, it had loosened up a little as I got older, and I didn't have to suffer through the same torture that curly-haired people went through. Even if I didn't comb my hair, usually it looked fine. Check. 

Taking out my necklace, I grabbed the music note shaped charm and held onto it with all my might, muttering a prayer under my breath and trying to calm my hurried heart. Lucky charm incantation, check. 

I heard the musings of the teacher inside through deaf ears as only one phrase came through. "Please welcome our last new student of the year." I opened the door slowly, squeezing my eyes shut and then opening them again. Oh, god, oh god, oh god-

Wait, what? The last new student? 

As I walked into the classroom and faced the class, my thoughts started to swirl in my head. What did the teacher mean by the last new student? Isn't that kind of an oxymoron already? Don't they have a lot of new students because they slowly work themselves up to get into this class for one month, and in that month a bunch of people come in slowly, right? 

I heard the teacher say a couple things out of my ear and the student's eyes on me, but my head was still swiveling with the statement. Why was I the last one? And, damn. I was doing it again, asking way too many questions inside my head. 

"-so, miss, can you please introduce yourself?" 

The phrase went in one ear and nearly out the other, when I snatched it back into my head and nodded quickly to the warm faced teacher, who I had just noticed was an old man with long, long, white hair. 

"Um.. My name is Ayumi Makoto, and I'm a Portal soul. It's been about 2 years since I came out of the Portal. And.. That's about it, I guess." Did that sound like the most basic little girl introduction you have ever heard in your life or what?! I thought dismally, depressed at my own brightness. 

"And there you have it! Please welcome her into the class well, everyone!" A half-hearted agreement rippled through the rows, and I chuckled in my head. These guys sounded like bored teenagers. 

"Um, Makoto-san, please sit at the desk right there, near the window and behind that blonde-haired guy." The teacher said, and I traced his directions to the back of the room where there was indeed an empty seat. 

As I made my way through the row, I observed and took note of the different students out of the corner of my eye. People wore some really interesting things in this class-

I felt a pressure down in my ankles as a foot stepped out to trip me, and I glared at the bald student who was being damn annoying. Then I purposefully let myself fall, kicked my legs up, and used my hands to cartwheel and come back to a standing position. 

Then I walked to my seat and sat down. Hmm.. I wonder what Dad's getting for dinner tonight.. Hopefully Chinese.. 

After a moment of tense silence with the lesson not starting, I looked up to see the entire class staring at me like I had just won the Olympics. Oops.. So much for blending into the background.. 

Sorry Dad, sorry Mom! My first day is probably going to end up in a failure.. Damn. This was not good.


End file.
